


Shattered Leaves

by Ghost_writes_stories



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breakup, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Loss, M/M, Nature, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_writes_stories/pseuds/Ghost_writes_stories
Summary: A story, studying a variety of different feelings, mainly focusing on loss and sadness, yet, there are also moments of pure happiness throughout the darkness.Experience the profound thoughts and relations between a lot of characters you know and love and understand their evolving thoughts.





	1. The Shattered Glass, The Shattered Soul Or How To Break A  Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive all the inaccuracies but for the sake of my story, I will change some major details throughout the story considering characters and their relations or deaths.  
> Also, do consider when reading that I am by no means a Native speaker nor writer.   
> Please, I almost beg as I write this, please forgive the many mistakes.

 

* * *

 

 

As the glass shattered on the ground beneath,

and as the red leaves started falling,

and as there was a sea of red blood, which was forming and creeping towards him,

and as the devil beneath his feet was weeping into the dark, charcoal-coloured soil,

and as a strand of golden, voluminous hair fell on this same soil that was already soaked with a dark liquid,

and as an elegant and brilliantly shimmering coat was saturated with said liquid,

and as a throat, dry and parched, was watered not with water,

and as beautifully radiant eyes were closed forever,

and as gloomy, grey eyes stared down in pure horror on the earth beneath,

and as a hand, with fingers so delicate and soft, sunk into the dirt, became muddy, but joints still glooming whitely,

and as a crown, formed out of leaves as red as the tender lips of a lost paramour, and out of berries, so rich in colour it was barely possible to bear it, shattered on the ground into a thousand pieces,

and as ripe berries from a shattered crown dehisced into a thousand sparkling drops of sweetness and sadness,

he cried for the first time in his life.


	2. Translucent, Not For An Eternity, But Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Loneliness is never more cruel than when it is felt in close propinquity with someone who has ceased to communicate.”  
> Germaine Greer

* * *

She was standing next to the voluminous, flowing curtains, her translucent robe revealing fair, almost porcelain-like skin, completely free of freckles or birthmarks, her head and face partly covered by an equally sheer veil, this one soaked with pure rays of light and sparkling, irradiating a variety of different, colourful rays that were deflected by the numerous, large mirrors randomly positioned in the vast space of the room. 

How could I end up like this, she thought, her fine face cupped in her tender, pale hands, her whole face as pale as a white peacock, rare in her beauty and yet so easily destroyed. 

How could I end up like this, she thought, with no regard on the great scenery opening up beneath her, 

In the woods just under the window, an albino deer and her fawn, grazing peacefully in the picturesque forest, 

The forest itself as pure and innocent as a newborn child, skin still wet and eyes still closed, it did not yet grew up to be home to a thousand different animals, and just the few that were lucky enough could already live in it, 

And yet, although there was beauty and more beauty surrounding her, she herself a beauty, she did not light up, rather sunk even deeper into her dark thoughts, her mind closing and closing, forever, for an eternity. 

What is an eternity, she sighed lightly, even her sigh as light and delightful as a feather lost by this white peacock she embodied, 

How can I escape this madness and this boredom without abandoning my love, my life, how can I let my mind escape and free these dreadful thoughts, so that my body will be lighter and my mind will be innocent and easy and nice again, so that I will be loved again and will be able to love resulting in others loving me, 

And how can I transform my thoughts, dark and crushing me, more and more everyday, soaking my soul and mind like blood soaking a light-coloured robe, into beings of pure light, capable of fleeing said darkness and emptiness and boredom, simply fluttering away,  

Oh, dear spirits of the forest and of the nature, how can one that has lived forever make clear to another one that has lived for even longer, not an eternity, but two, how can I make clear to him that 

 

I am not happy. 

* * *

 


End file.
